


All Night Or A Hundred Years

by OwenToDawn



Series: Outside I Can Fight My Fear [3]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: “He’s down far isn’t he?” Jiyong asks.“Almost all day,” she says.“Lucky boy,” Jiyong says.Minho gasps when Jiyong’s other hand tugs at his chain, forcing his head up and cutting his breath short. “Will you let me inside, pretty boy?”





	All Night Or A Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series was written almost entirely to Lovely by Billie Eilish so it made sense to have all the titles come from her lyrics in that song too. This is the final installment! I wanted to end on something light-hearted and fun showing how far these three have come together. I hope you like it! Comments are loved. 
> 
> And as always, if you're a fan of a certain young member of Big Bang, I think you're disgusting and would prefer you not read or comment :)

The thing is, he and Jiyong are performers before they’re anything else. But once they get passed that, Jiyong becomes shy and reserved and easily flustered while Minho becomes, well…clingy. And…

"Such a good boy,” Chaerin says, a smile in her voice and on her face as she pushes his hair back.

He hums, eyes drifting closed as he tucks his face back down between her legs. It’s become so easy to telegraph his wants because he has a lock around his neck that tells him it’s okay.

"I know baby, you just want to make me feel good, huh?” Chaerin asks.

Minho nods and slides his tongue over her cunt. It’s already wet from the half hour he’s spent eating her out, so he’s careful to keep his motions slow and gentle. The last thing he wants is to make her uncomfortable from over sensitization. That’s for him.

He barely notices the knock on the door.

It isn’t until the bed dips and a hand slides along his lower back that he realizes Jiyong has joined them, but even that doesn’t deter him from his task. It isn’t until Jiyong’s hand slides down over his ass and between his legs to rub at his hole, slick with lube from earlier, that he lifts his head up and gasp out a moan before resting his head on Chaerin’s thigh. She hums and pets his hair as Jiyong slips two fingers in, lazy, just playing with him because he can.

"He’s down far isn’t he?” Jiyong asks.

“Almost all day,” she says.

"Lucky boy,” Jiyong says. Minho gasps when Jiyong’s other hand tugs at his chain, forcing his head up and cutting his breath short. “Will you let me inside, pretty boy?”

"Please…” Minho’s eyes flutter, opening wide when Chaerin’s hand cups his chin and there’s so much kindness there, approval for how good he’s being.

Jiyong lets go of the chain and Minho let’s his head fall back in Chaerin’s lap, hands parting her thighs so he can slick his mouth over her cunt again as Jiyong slips off the bed long enough to kick his sweats and tank top off before clambering back on. This time, he knees Minho’s thighs apart and drapes himself over his back. Jiyong’s never been heavy, and he isn’t now, but he’s warm and the way he presses Minho further into the mattress makes his brain go even fuzzier. When he slips his cock inside Minho’s hole, his mind just goes blank.

It’s hard to think he was ever afraid of this feeling, of Jiyong holding him down and Chaerin holding him up as he was fucked until his brain turned to thick honey and his lips went numb from eating Chaerin out. He’s been under so much stress lately. His stomach’s been in knots so he can’t eat, his mind keeping him restless at night with silly thoughts of what others think of him, and it all melts away as Jiyong’s hips roll as he fucks in slow and deep, grinding his cock into Chaerin’s soft sheets.

“Up, baby, I have plans,” Chaerin says, drawing his face out from between her legs before shifting to the side.

He buries his face in the pillow and the scent of her perfume instead, soft pants of Jiyong’s name garbled up as they leave his mouth with each thrust into his body. Jiyong stops then and Minho’s fingers curl in the sheets and he gasps out something like a protest.

“I’m going to pull out, just want to see your face,” Jiyong says.

Minho grumbles out a noise of discontent, mind still too mushy to find words as Jiyong does as he said and then manhandles Minho onto his back. He spreads Minho’s thighs again, then slips one hand up under his knee and pushes it up, making Minho feel the stretch of it as he opens him as wide as he can and thrusts his cock back inside. Minho sighs, eyes sliding shut as he lets himself sink into the feeling if Jiyong using him to get off. He doesn’t even know Chaerin’s returned until Jiyong curses and fucks into him harder, hard enough that it almost hurts. When he opens his eyes, he can see Chaerin pressed up against Jiyong’s back. She meets Minho’s eyes over his shoulder.

“Just opening him up for me,” she says.

The words go right through him, legs trembling at the thought of Chaerin fucking Jiyong just like she fucked him just a little while ago. She winks at him, and it’s cheesy but it just makes his chest fill with the warmth he’s become familiar with when they all climb into bed together for a lazy day in.

“Chaerin, come on,” Jiyong practically whines, biting at Minho’s collarbone.

The smack of her hand against Jiyong’s ass rings in Minho’s ears as Jiyong gasps against his throat and he squirms beneath him as Jiyong thrusts into him harder. The way Jiyong clings to him gives Chaerin the room she needs to lean over them both and push them together.

“Does he feel good, baby? Is he fucking you how you like?” she asks.

Minho can’t help the gasp at her words and the heat they spread through him. He reaches for the words, for a response, but it evades him as Jiyong’s teeth skid over his neck, short-circuiting his thoughts further. Stinging pain on the outside of his thigh brings him back to reality.

“Sweetie, I asked you a question,” she says, nails raking over the spot she slapped feather soft. “Does he feel good?”

Minho nods, head moving like a bobble head, out of control even when it nudges Jiyong away from kissing his neck.

“Tell him,” she says, hand sliding down Jiyong’s back as she slows down her own thrusts and just grinds into him so he gasps wet and hot against his shoulder. “Tell him, Minho…”

“Feels good,” Minho says, tongue feeling too thick for his mouth. His hands scrabble up to Jiyong’s face, tilting his chin up so he can look Jiyong in the eyes and see his own fucked out blown away look reflected back at him. “You feel so good, Jiyong, you fuck me so good…”

Jiyong jerks between them, voice breaking on a low groan. It blows his mind the way the dominating mask that always glints at the edges of Jiyong’s performance melts away under Chaerin’s hands and a few well-timed words. They’re performers, sure, but Chaerin is too. It’s easy for her to orchestrate the perfect way for them to take each other apart.

For some reason, that’s the thought that gets him there. He finds Jiyong’s lips with his own and comes seconds later, Chaerin’s soft coo of his name as he does so echoing in his ears and making his brain spark. Jiyong’s tongue slides against his and he sucks at it just to hear him groan. His arms go limp, hands up by his head and he stares up at Jiyong, Chaerin behind him, and lets himself sink into the feeling of them both fucking him as his own orgasm fades away and leaves behind the soupy slow feeling punctuated by sharp moments of oversensitive pleasure as Jiyong fucks right up against his prostate.

He lives for this feeling. The feeling that he’s useful, that Chaerin’s turned him into a tool, an object, to make both her and Jiyong feel good. His ears feel like they’re full of cotton, brain overloaded with sensations that spill out of him, leak from every pore until he’s carved out and hollow and _good._

Jiyong whines out his name, then Chaerin’s, the syllables bitten off and chopped in between their kisses. He holds Jiyong through his orgasm with weak arms, cock twitching at the feeling of Jiyong’s cum spilling inside him. Jiyong’s face drops back to the base of his neck which just makes it easier for him to tilt his own chin up in a silent plead for a kiss which Chaerin grants him, filthy and wet and somehow just what he needs to come back from the place he’d been floating up in.

She smiles when she pulls back. “My good boys…”

Jiyong shivers in his arms. “Fuck…”

He sounds as fucked out and exhausted as Minho. He pushes himself up just enough to slide his own lips against Minho’s and they kiss like that, slow and sweet and not at all hurried as Chaerin’s fingers drift over both their face. Eventually though, they have to move. Chaerin pulls out first, and then Jiyong out of Minho. The empty feeling isn’t one Minho likes, and he’s too exhausted to stop the pout that forms. Jiyong rolls his eyes but kisses him and presses him down into the mattress.

That helps calm him back down too. He can hear Chaerin head to the bathroom, hears the clatter of her throwing her toy and harness on the counter, then the sound of water. When she crawls back on the bed, Jiyong takes the wet cloth she’s brought with her and peels himself away from Minho, wiping him down with slow and careful moments. Chaerin had wet it with warm water so it feels just right. He sits up when Jiyong finishes, taking the cloth from him to return the favor.

Chaerin takes it from him them and starts to get off the bed before stopping. She squints and then lobs the cloth around the bedroom with perfect aim so it lands just inside the bathroom with a wet splat. Minho snorts, which in turn makes Jiyong giggle, hand going up to hide his smile just like always until Minho grabs his hand and covers his smile with his lips instead.

“We should be responsible and get dinner around,” Chaerin says.

“Or I could eat you out again,” Minho says, looking over his shoulder at her.

“You’re gonna wear your lips out like that,” Jiyong says, thumb brushing over Minho’s lower lip. When Minho looks back at him, he’s wearing his sleepy, teasing smirk that makes his heart thud double time. “And I want to cuddle you.”

Minho flushes. “Okay…”

Chaerin tugs on his chain, pulling him back towards her so she can kiss his forehead before she pushes him back into Jiyong’s arms. He lets them arrange him as they want, Jiyong at his back and Chaerin at his front, limbs tangled up until he can’t tell who’s touching him where. He tucks his face into Chaerin’s neck and drifts with the feel of her hair on his cheek and Jiyong’s lips gliding across the back of his neck.

 


End file.
